Precious Jewel
by Mitha-chan
Summary: Two Qiaos were looking for their love. But that wouldn't be that easy as obstacles coming their way. The war will start soon to unite the land of China in the hand of Wu. The girls wouldn't want to be left alone in Wu and just sitting around DQ.SC XQ.ZY
1. The Beginning

Hi... This is the first time I wrote story in lol And I love playing dynasty warrior series a lot so I used the characters. Mainly I would write about my favorite couple, Da Qiao and Sun Ce. I didn't like that Sun Ce died mysteriously in history and game, so maybe I would make he live a little longer lol hope you enjoy reading this and please review me

The sun had just risen. The phoenix bungalow was still quiet. Two beautiful girls were lived there peacefully. As an alarm clock rang loudly, a brown messy haired girl opened her big pretty eyes and rose. She glanced at the clock as she turned off the alarm and looked what time it was. "Huh…" She narrowed her eyes sleepily. "It's still early." And then she lay back and closed her eyes, back to her dreams.

"Xiao Qiao!" Someone opened the door and stepped in. "Why are you still sleeping?" A two-braid haired girl put her hands on her hip as she stood near the bed. She was cute and charming girl on the outside, but inside, she was mature and intelligent.

Couldn't take it anymore, Xiao Qiao opened her eyes and grumbled. "Urgh… Sis! I'm still sleepy!" She arose and looked at her sister childishly.

Da Qiao would just stare at her little sister and sighed, "I told you to sleep early last night. Now, hurry and get dressed." She ordered as she uncovered the light green silk blanket. "It's almost time…" she smiled.

"Okay, okay!" She raised her eyebrows and got off from her comfort bed. "But I don't want to take a bath! It's too early to take a bath in such a cold weather like today." She complained as if she was a little girl who didn't want to obey her mother's words.

Turning her head, Da Qiao just smiled sweetly. "Well, it's up to you. But don't cry at me if your Lord Zhou Yu says you have bad smells." She giggled as she stepped out from the what-so-called-almost-green-orange room.

Xiao Qiao widened her eyes. "Huh!" She ran and followed Da Qiao. "Sis, do you mean… Lord Zhou Yu will go too!" She asked frantically and desperately. Her face seemed happy yet worried.

"It's Shang Xiang's wedding day. Do you think he would not come?" Da Qiao said as she gave her a puzzling smile. She walked away when there was no response from her sister.

She was still there, stunned. Her eyes rolled seriously but slowly her face turned funny as she chuckled. "So… Lord Zhou Yu would come too, right?" She asked herself after few minutes. "Well, I have to take a long bubble bath then!" She turned around and skipped into her room cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Da Qiao was in her room, opening her accessories carved wooden box. She got the small wooden box from her mom. Her mother used to use it when she was young. Taking a pair of red flower earrings, she put it on her ears. "Done." She said as she looked herself on the mirror. She was wearing a soft red dress; the bottom part was cut asymmetrically. She tied her braids with a simple red ribbon that would make her sweeter. She smiled as she looked at her for the last time and took a glance at the clock, "Oh no, we almost late." Hurriedly, she walked to Xiao Qiao's room.

"Sis, I just took a bath and its freaking cold! If it's not to get Lord Zhou Yu compliments me, I won't touch the water." She frowned as she complained. Actually, the servants had poured the warm-almost-hot water into the tub, but still she felt cold.

Da Qiao looked at her sister. "Xiao Qiao, we're almost late and you haven't put on your dress." She frowned, complaining about the time. "Let me help you." She walked to her bed where a sweet soft green dress with cute pink brooch laid. She handed it to Xiao Qiao and helped her tied her dark brown hair into a ponytail.

Xiao Qiao looked at her sister from the mirror in front of her. "Sis, I know you're the beautiful girl in this Wu, no, I mean in the world. But, I never saw you dressed this beautiful before. Who do you want to show your beauty to?" She stared her playfully. "Is it… to Lord Sun Ce?" she giggled.

"What?" She blushed, didn't expect Xiao Qiao would tease her that way. "W-what did you say? I'm not and I didn't mean to show it to anyone. It is Shang Xiang's wedding, so I should dress well. If not, she will scold us and think I'm not respecting her." She rolled her eyes as she combed Xiao Qiao's hair.

She nodded and smiled naughtily. "Hmmm.. Okay, okay, I believe that, Sis." She said teasingly. Of course she had the opposite inside her heart. She knew everything about her sister, especially about her love life. She also knew the relationship between Sun Ce and her. They were getting close lately ever since the festival two months ago.

Sensing Xiao Qiao's disbelieve, she remained silent and formed a slight smile as she heard her mentioned Sun Ce's name. She had not been seen him for three days already as Sun Jian ordered him to inspect the defense of Xiang Yang. She just realized that Xiao Qiao was watching her with her teasing look. "Done. Now let's hurry to the castle." She turned around and walked, trying to hide her blushing face.

"I got you, Sis." Xiao Qiao laughed.

"Bow to the parents!"

The bride and groom in red silk attires kneeled and bowed to Sun Jian and Lady Wu.

"Bride and groom drink the wine!"

And then a lady-in-waiting came and served two cups of wine. They took it and twisted their hands into each other's hand and gulped the wine. With that, the wedding officially ended. Shang Xiang held the red cloth tightly as she walked behind the groom to their bedroom. As they walked out from the wedding hall, Xiao Qiao nudged Da Qiao and whispered, "Lady Shang Xiang looks feminine today, right?" She giggled enthusiastically. "Sis, you should marry soon too!" She said, this time a bit louder.

"Huh? You're going to marry? With who?" Sun Ce, who was standing near The Qiaos could just ask and widened his eyes nervously.

Da Qiao turned her head at him and grinned. "Oh, I'm not marrying anyone. Eh, I mean not this fast. Uh no… What I'm trying to say is…" Da Qiao stuttered. She was a shy one, especially if she stood in front of someone she adored and liked.

Xiao Qiao giggled and looked at Zhou Yu. And they were laughing. "Lord Sun Ce, my sister wanna say she doesn't have anyone to marry now, but… maybe later after she found a right man who loves her." She explained, replacing Da Qiao's position. "Wanna book a place?"

Immediately, both Da Qiao and Sun Ce blushed like fresh tomatoes as they turned their head from each other. "Look, their faces as red as an apple.." Xiao QIao pointed at them and chuckled.

"Xiao, don't tease them anymore." Zhou Yu said as she pulled her hand. He tried to save his best friend who was also sworn brother from Xiao Qiao's teasing. "Well, let's take a walk outside. I wanna show you something." He smiled.

"Okay then! But what do you want to show me?" She asked curiously as she walked out beside Zhou Yu. She was staring at him, waiting for his answer. She really wanted to know what the something was desperately.

"You'll know later." He smiled softly at her. "Well, Ce, Da Qiao, I guess we would take a walk. See you later." He gave a secret smile to Sun Ce as he signaled him to 'move'.

They had left, but both of Da Qiao and Sun Ce were remained silent as they just stood each other. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder from behind and said, "Hey, what are ya doing?"

Sun Ce turned his head and saw Gan Ning and Ling Tong were there, smirking. "Oh, we just talking…" he said awkwardly.

Ling Tong raised an eyebrow as he sniggered. "Talking? Both of you didn't say anything since Zhou Yu left." He knew well that both of them didn't open their mouths since minutes ago. He and Gan Ning had stood near them, so they could watch what had happened.

Da Qiao blushed more as she knew that they were teasing her and Sun Ce. Just like her, Sun Ce blushed and felt embarrassed, being teased by his father's officers. "Da Qiao, let's take a walk and go from these busybodies…" He said to her softly as he looked at both men.

"Enjoy your walk then." Ling Tong chuckled as he waved.

"Well, cya!" Gan Ning also said with his special tone.

"Shang Xiang looks more feminine, just like a bride today!" Xiao Qiao said cheerfully as she walked through the corridor. She used to train with Shang Xiang and her sister. But now that she had married to Liu Bei, maybe she couldn't so free as before.

Zhou Yu smiled calmly, "Well, she is a bride." He looked at Xiao Qiao as he watched her smiling. "I was wondering why you could jump here and there while you were wearing a dress." He frowned slightly, staring her hyper movement.

She grinned. "Of course. There's nothing can stop my happiness!" She started jumping and walked backwards as she faced Zhou Yu. "Oh, the peach has grown!" She looked up at a peach tree and jumped onto the branch energetically. She sat on the branch and raised her hand to reach a peach.

He shook his head with disbelief, chuckling, as he looked at her movement. "You better be careful and jump down now. I'll take the peaches for you. You're a girl; you shouldn't climb the tree like that." He looked up at the tree and spread his hands, ready to catch her.

But Xiao Qiao wasn't an obedient girl; she just shook her head and grinned. And then she grasped the trunk and slowly, she was rose. Her left hand was holding the tree and the other hand was trying to reach the highest and last peach. She wasn't tall enough to grab the peach that hung highly, so she stood on tiptoes and carefully, she tried to grab the peach. Yes, finally she could grab it and she formed a wide smile on her face. Too bad, she lost her balance and she tripped down. "Aaaahhh!" She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the hard ground hopelessly. But no, she landed without felt the hardness of the ground but the opposite, she felt so warm and protected. When she opened her big eyes, she saw his face closely. "Oh… Lord Z-zhou Yu…" her face turned red when she realized she was on top of him.

Zhou Yu's hands on her back. And he was still held her in his embrace until many eyes were eyeing on them suspiciously. Hurriedly, he released her and stood. "Oh.. sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to…"

She shook her head as she lowered it sheepishly. "No, I am the one who should say sorry to you…" She was so embarrassed. First, she fell from the tree and landed on Zhou Yu. And second, because of her, people nearby were looking at them and maybe they had made some bad rumors about them.

"My Lord… Why you…" A very beautiful girl with pink dress came and looked at them with disbelief. Her face was pale as she bit her lower lip nervously.

"Diao Chan, no, it's not like what you think." Calmly, Zhou Yu approached her and wanted to explain everything to her. When Diao Chan ran away from the crowd, hurriedly he chased after her.

Xiao Qiao looked at Zhou Yu's back. She heaved a heavy sigh. Yes, she knew well that Diao Chan was Zhou Yu's fiancée and she knew well that Zhou Yu have another girl that he should marry in the upcoming months. But still, she couldn't erase her feelings towards him easily. Now she felt like she wanted to cry and scream out loud that she felt so unhappy yet sad, really sad. In a time like this, she really need her lovely sister to comfort her. Then she went back home slowly and sorrowfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, is it weird that Diao Chan became Zhou Yu's fiancee? ok, wait for my explanation in the next chapter lol don't forget to review me. I wanna know if there anybody who read this story and whether they like it or dislike it. thank you...


	2. The Plans

hi hi! I'm back with the second chapter lol! hope this explained about Zhou Yu and Diao Chan thingy. hehe... sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soon and maybe longer. hehe so stay tune and review please thanks to:

french girl in England : hi Dominique. lol yay someone is reading my fic! lol yes yes just read the chapter below and hope I explained well abt the 'weird' couple. haha... keep reading

lilswtchibi : hey it's nice that you read my story since i love your stories! lol hehe well, i wrote about it and hope you keep reading.

UcHihA SAsuKe91 : hey thanks a lot! hope you like this..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The sakura had flourished. It was beautiful." Da Qiao looked up the sakura trees that stood on the whole yard. She admired its beauty. She took a quick fast at Sun Ce who was staring into space. _I had said such a sentence couple of times and he still didn't talk_. _Does he feel bored around me_? She sighed.

Actually, she could find the answer from his eyes. But she couldn't since she looked at the other side of the garden agonizingly. Yes, the truth was he was as nervous and worried as her. He wasn't boring or whatever like Da Qiao had thought, he was confused and yet shy what he should talk about or reply any of her words. He was doing well in battle, but not here, in his own what-so-called home and in front of his crush and also dream girl. He kept thinking on the words he should ask or thinking of a new cool topic.

Da Qiao took a deep breath before she opened her mouth and asked, "Lord Sun Ce, are you bored walking with me?" She tried to be brave and stared him with serious looks. "If yes, I can just le-"She was about to say the word 'leave' until she felt his hands held hers.

"No!" He shook his head hard. "You misunderstood. I'm silent but I'm not bored. Really." He stared her back with his determined and lively eyes. There was no way he could bore while she was around him.

"Really?" she asked innocently.

He nodded firmly. "Sure!" He replied cheerfully as he formed a wide grin. "I just… well, I just… hmm…" He lowered his face, grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I just… feel I'm acting so stupid and uneasy when I'm with you."

She frowned, "Why?" There was afraid in her heart. Afraid that he would feel uncomfortable when he was with her.

"Mmm… Well, you know, I…" He hardly could find the words until without his noticing, he had said it. "Because I love you!"

"What?" She frowned harder. Well, of course she didn't hear clearly since he didn't say the words properly, he murmured softly.

He smiled sheepishly, taking a deep breath. "Well, I said I…" It was the time he was about to confess his feelings when a messenger came and kneeled. "What?" He asked annoyingly.

"My Lord. Lord Sun Jian asked you to meet you at the assembly room."

"Okay, okay, I get it." He said intensely as he sighed. He had just gained his courageous to tell Da Qiao how was he felt towards her and suddenly his father's messenger interrupted him and he should come to the assembly room immediately. "Well, I'm sorry. I should leave. I will tell you when we meet again. See ya!" He was half running and turned his head to see her for the last time and waved cheerfully.

Da Qiao could just smile back and waved tranquilly. Honestly, she was wanted to know what he had said earlier that she didn't hear it. But well, she should wait after the war over. Lately, they had planned to battle at Shi Shui Gate. She heard the rumors but then she was a girl, and she couldn't fight as well as Shang Xiang, so they did not let her join the battle.

"I started to trust you that you'll love me like what you said before. But… I saw it with my own eyes; you cheated with that little Qiao girl." Diao Chan raised her eyebrows furiously and disappointedly. She was staring her fiancé's eyes, trying to look for a truth.

Zhou Yu smiled a little as he began frustrated. He had loved her for so long ever since he saw her in battle and she was stood behind Lu Bu's back, holding her maces. And after finally he could get her trust, she saw him with Xiao Qiao like that. "Diao, you're misunderstood. I'm not that kind of guy who can told mushy yesterday and act different the other day. Besides, I was just helping Xiao Qiao and preventing her to fall on the ground." He tried to explain calmly.

"I don't know if I should believe you or no," she turned her head to the other side of the small garden. "But… I know you're not that kind of guy who would two-time me. Well, I guess I should trust you this time." She looked at him.

He smiled in relief as he saw her smiling face. "Yes, you should. You won't see me with other girls anymore next time. Actually, I really want to be with you the whole day, but I have to attend the meeting with my Lord and other officers. We would prepare for our next battle in Shi Shui Gate. I shall see you after that." He smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead before he left.

After she was sure that Zhou Yu had left, hurriedly she entered her room and wrote something on the paper. "Li Ru!" she called as she walked outside the room. When a man appeared from the back of the tree, she approached him and handed him the letter she had wrote.

Xiao Qiao yawned lazily as she walked across her room to the small garden. She was tired of sobbing and crying hopelessly as she had red and swollen eyes already. She was about to walk to the garden when she saw something suspicious. Yes, it was Diao Chan with a mysterious guy behind the tree. She walked slowly and carefully, didn't want them to see her.

"Give this to Lord Dong Zhuo. Tell him to be careful of Wu soldiers and officers. It seems they were well-prepared for this battle." She whispered.

That's it! Xiao Qiao heard enough and she was clever enough to find out who Diao Chan was. She was none other than spy, a Dong Zhou's spy. She was shocked that the beautiful feminine lady was an enemy's spy that sent to Wu to investigate and send information to her Lord. She felt so mad, upset, and yet relieved. She was relieved that she came to Wu just to pretend to be a girl who will be Zhou Yu's fiancée and not a real one.

"Sis! You're back!" Xiao Qiao said as she panted when she found Da Qiao was sitting in their bungalow. Her face turned happier than before. "I have to tell you something important, Sis!" She ran and approached her.

"Hm?" She widened her eyes curiously, seeing her sister's action.

She moved her face closer to Da Qiao and whispered, "I know who Diao Chan is!" Her face looks brightened.

"Huh? Lord Zhou Yu's fiancée, right?" She didn't know what Xiao Qiao was talking about. Well, since everyone in Wu knew that when after the Hu Lao Gate's battle Zhou Yu rode his white horse with her on the back. She said she had tired of Dong Zhuo's bad attitudes so she wanted to defect to Wu and finally, Zhou Yu engaged to her.

Xiao Qiao shook her head anxiously. "Nope! Well, I mean yes, to make a defense. I mean, I just heard it. She wasn't really wanted to defect. She was still in Dong Zhuo's force. She came here as a spy! We should tell everyone about her bad plan!" She bounced and jumped, couldn't stand to keep the secret.

"No. Don't tell anyone about this, ok. We still have no evidence in this case." Da Qiao was managed to stay calm. She was thinking.

Her little sister, couldn't wait anymore, she tilted her head in front of her sister. "But sis! It seems she had planned something that she wrote on the secret letter that will be received by that cruel Dong Zhuo! We don't know what her plan is! It might be a danger to our country and our friends! I hate her! I want to declare her bad plan in front of everyone!" She said out loud.

"Sssh… Lower your voice. Someone might be listening outside." Da Qiao covered Xiao Qiao's mouth with her hand and released it when she shut her mouth. "Yes, you have the point. But still, we shouldn't do reckless thing or else, you will…"

"I don't care about me! I care about Wu and people and Wu, especially Lord Zhou Yu that will join the battle also! Lord Sun Ce will also go into the battle, right? Don't you care?" She lowered her voice as her sister told her to.

When she heard it, she rose and frowned. "Yes, I care of people in Wu and our friends. I know what we should do." She smiled heartily, knowing what they should do to prevent it. "But don't let other people know about it, you hear?" she stared her; asked her to keep the secret.

Inside the Shi Shui Gate, a big muscular man was walking back and forth. He was holding a long pike in his right hand. His face looks angry, as if he would kill someone right now. He had waited patiently, but now he couldn't stand anymore. He walked in front of a door and knocked it impatiently. "Father! Open the door! Now!" He banged it more as no one opened it.

When finally the door was opened, an old man came out. "Do you have manners? It is early morning. I need sleep to prepare for tomorrow battle. What do you want?" He asked roughly and irritatingly.

"Where is Diao Chan?" He said straight-forwardly since he had not been seen her for days, almost week. "Her maid said she was with you days ago. Did you tell her to go somewhere?" He heard the rumors already. He heard that Dong Zhuo had sent her to Wu to be a spy.

He smirked evilly. "Well, yes. But don't worry she will be back tomorrow. Trust me." He said and yawned widely. "I have answered your question. Now I want to sleep. You better have enough rest too and beat the allied forces tomorrow! And kill that Sun Jian tomorrow! You better obey me and not to disappointed me." With that, he turned and closed the door.

_What? He commanded me, again? He always did what he wanted! And even he made Diao Chan in danger. Humph! Do you think I will obey you like a little child? _

Lu Bu smirked before he walked away and walked upstairs. It was 2 AM and he didn't want to sleep anymore. He looked up at the sky that had million stars shone brightly. Then suddenly, Diao Chan's beautiful face appeared in his mind. _Diao Chan, hope you alright, at least until tomorrow… I won't let that vulnerable evil Dong Zhuo controlled us anymore._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, this is the end of chapter two. hope you all like it... I would like to receive more and more reviews! LOL so what will Lu Bu do? what is qiao sisetrs plan? keep reading!


	3. The Actual Plan

The Wu forces had moved and set camps near Si Shui Gate. The sky had turned cloudy as they could feel the coldness in the air. "We must eliminate that tyrant Dong Zhuo this time! Don't let him get away!" Sun Jian flared, remembering how they should retreat during the first battle in Hu lao Gate. "Watch out for Lu Bu. Tell your men to prepare."

"Pop! Why we should afraid of that huge man? He is just a big man without power!" Sun Ce said as he arose. "I will defeat him!" He continued. He raised an eyebrow enthusiastically.

Sun Jian knew how strong and powerful Lu Bu was and he was way better than his son, he must admit. So he wouldn't want him to fight with Lu Bu. "No! You can't! Are you sure you can beat him?" He eyed him doubtfully.

"I…" He rolled his eyes. "I know he's strong! But I can beat him, Pop! You don't believe me? I will challenge him one on one and I will bring back his head to you..!"

"Don't worry my Lord. I will accompany him, we both will fight him." Zhou Yu said, smiling. "Ce, you won't mind if I go with you, right?" He glanced at him and gave him a slight smile like he always did.

Sun Ce curled his lips. "Yeah, yeah, right." He said before he left. Am I too weak? Is that what inside everyone's thought? He snorted as he walked out from the main camp.

"Jei jei! I'm sleepy now… Let's talk about it tomorrow okay.." Xiao Qiao yawned as she prepared her sleep bags. They had just reached the place not so far from Wu's camps. She had felt so sleepy ever since she rode her white horse. And now finally she could have some rest before the battle tomorrow. "Hope the bugs wouldn't show up here." With that, she closed her eyes and drifted into her dreamland.

Da Qiao sighed as she watched her sister slept just like a baby. She turned her head and arose. Walking at the peace silent night, she stepped toward the lake near Wu's main camp. She sat there, facing the beautiful night lake that reflected the moon shadow. As she stared the deep dark water, she hugged her knees with her hands. Her spine shivered as the wind blew slowly. She felt confused and unsure. What was I doing here? Am I doing the right thing? Her mother's figure came across her mind. "Mother…"

"Who's there?"

Da Qiao startled. She turned her head and saw a man behind her that was standing and staring at her as he holding his tonfas tightly, ready to attack. Yes, he was no other than Sun Ce. "Oh, my Lord…" She looked at him as she walked closer.

Sun Ce could see her face clearly as the moon revealed her face. He frowned slightly, "Da Qiao? What are you doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

"Oh, Lord Sun Ce, I… I was…" She lowered her head, bit her lower lip, and frowned. Should I tell him? Should I? Ugh, it's my bad! Why I had to come here in the first place? She turned around and thought.

He touched her shoulder and made she looked at him. "Da Qiao, I ask you. What ARE you doing here? It's a dangerous place for you. You're a girl. You're not supposed to be here." He stared her eyes deeply.

She didn't answer but heaved a sigh. "Well, I…" She had no choice now but to tell him everything. Yes, everything she knew about Diao Chan's plans.

As the sun appeared in the next morning, the Wu army started to move. Last night, Yuan Shao had a final meeting in his main camp. All the generals that joined the allied forces were gathered there. Only Sun Ce who wasn't there. He was with Da Qiao all night, talking about Diao Chan and her plans.

None of the soldiers and the generals knew about the Qiaos appearance. Sun Ce had had his own strategy with the help of Zhou Yu. "Are you sure, Da Qiao? Actually, we can handle this…" Sun Ce asked for the sixth times if she really could join the battle.

"My Lord, you have asked it for several times. Don't worry. We won't trouble you. We can defend ourselves. Right, Xiao Qiao?" She took a glance at her sister, smiling confidently.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it! I'll just smack them if anyone comes near!" She clenched her fists and punched the air as she bounced.

Zhou Yu frowned. "Okay then, but you have to be very careful and don't stay away from us." He warned as he took two carved long swords that were attached on his belt, along with his own sword, Elder Sword. "Here, use these."

"Swords?" Xiao Qiao tilted her head innocently. "No, Lord Zhou Yu! We, girls don't need swords. We use our own weapons!" She cried cheerfully then she ran to some kind of big rock and took something out. "These!" She held a pair of baby blue fans as she posed with it.

"Oh okay. Don't waste anymore time! Let's move out!" Sun Ce twirled his tonfa enthusiastically, so eager to go to the battlefields.

"Where is Ce?" Sun Jian mounted his white horse, looking around. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

Sun Shang Xiang followed and rode her horse beside her father. "I don't know where he is now. But I saw he was running outside with Zhou Yu when I was about to enter your camp, father." She uttered in puzzlement.

"That's weird. He always loves the battlefield."

"Is it… because of last night?" Shang Xiang guessed. She remembered how Sun Ce reacted, he seemed upset when Sun Jian commanded him to prepare before he met Lu Bu.

The war between the allied forces and Dong Zhuo's force had started. It was not so hard for the allied forces to dash near the gate since lots of great generals of the three powerful kingdoms joint. And the numbers of their soldiers were also smaller than the allied had. Until the sun set, the allied had arrived near the Shi Shui gate. They made a large camp near the bridge in front of the Shi Shui Gate. Yuan Shao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian, and the other generals waited inside as they rested, while waiting for the next morning.

Meanwhile in Shi Shui Gate…

"My Lord…"

Turning his head, Lu Bu saw the beautiful face that made his smile blossomed. "Diao Chan! You're back." He approached her, and drew her to his embrace. Feeling her in his embrace was the only blissful moment he could have for now.

"Yes, I'm back…" she said softly. She had missed his strong arms and also the warmth inside his powerful body.

He broke the hug immediately, remembering Dong Zhuo that could come anytime. That tyrant used to dislike if he saw Diao Chan talked to Lu Bu. He didn't like the way they communicated. Yes, Dong Zhuo liked her and wanted to propose her, but Lu Bu always had plans to fail him. "Chan, you-"

"Oh! My Diao Chan has come…" Dong Zhuo appeared out of nowhere and walked towards her. He laughed and wrapped his hand around her waist.

Diao Chan tried to free from his grasp, especially after seeing Lu Bu's angry eyes. "Erm… My Lord, actually I just wanna let you know all preparations are complete. We can march every time." She turned as though she was dancing, and freed from him.

"Hahahaha! Good. You're my darling." He smiled like a pervert as he touched her cheeks. "Lu Bu, tell our men to get ready!" He shouted to Lu Bu who was standing behind him.

Lu Bu glared at him furiously. "Yes, my lord." He said, full of hatred. Humph! Let's see tomorrow if you can still order me… Lu Bu smirked, planning everything in his mind.


End file.
